


filthy hungry things

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Flashbacks, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a piss poor substitution and Dean knows just how shallow, how temporary it is, but he can’t help the sense of satisfaction being full of Benny and Cas. Both of them using him, wanting him, rocking him back and forth between them. Choking when he’s held too long on Cas’ cock with it down his throat and he can’t breath, whining and groaning when Benny fucks too hard and grinds into him. But it’s good. Full. He’s been so empty inside, reeling from the transition to topside and he just doesn’t feel like he belongs here any more. He needs sleep and food now. It’s like their lack had left something hollow inside of him. He wants that purity again. Cut, kill, and keep moving, keep moving. There’s stillness now, emptiness. He can’t hack into everything around him. Something’s missing, carved out of his chest, his body is just a hollow simple thing. It feels right, full of them, missing pieces slotting up jig saw and the picture is all there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filthy hungry things

Dean spreads his legs a little wider pushing his hips up off the bed, presses his tongue a little deeper pushing his jaw forward with the motion, swipes his hands across the skin underneath them pushing at Cas’ body. Said angel in question, straddling his face, makes the filthiest fucking sounds that an angel should never make as he swallows down Dean’s cock. Dean can hear Benny grunting in appreciation, one of the vampire’s broad warm palms sitting on Dean’s spread thigh as Benny pushes thick fingers inside him. Push, curl, twist. Dean knows he’s whimpering, he doesn’t care. His face is buried between Cas’ legs, not like they can hear him beg. 

They’re in a motel, beds pushed up against the wall so there’s room on the floor because the three of them do not fit on a bed. The concrete of the motel floor is hard underneath the burn of cheap carpet. There’s cigarette holes and mystery stains, it’s the shittiest of the shitty kind of dive that he could find, but it’s still so much cleaner here. They’re all fucking filthy anyway, it’s what they’re used to by now, it doesn’t matter. 

_Dean can’t keep his face or his hands cleaned. He tried to at first, finding streams and puddles in the dirt for just a splash of water. He’s learned how to drag a blade close enough to his face to keep the stubble off. But there’s always dirt, blood, body fluids he can’t really recognize that come out of monsters and it’s not red, it’s just filthy. It layers so thick on his skin it crackles and peels._

_The vampire seems to be cleaner than him. He doesn’t know why. There’s smudges of dirt on his face but it’s not caked on, maybe he’s just had longer here he’s better at it. Dean doesn’t trust him, course he doesn’t, but he listens. It’s not like he has much of a choice. Together, they find Cas trying to wash his unshaven face by a stream, wild eyes and wild hair and he’s so so lost. Dirtier than an angel should be, Cas has never had to worry about that before and Dean wonders how his mojo work here._

Cas is still pretty terrible at this. He has complete control over his bodily functions and you would think that would make him awesome at it. But he swallows Dean down into his throat and the tight wet smooth grip of muscle is fantastic until Cas stops. Stops moving. Just holds him there. Maybe he’s distracted by Dean, fingers digging into his hips and pulling him back, mouthing at the stretch of skin between his balls and ass, sealing his lips around Cas’ hole and making him wet there. Cas just shudders and shivers on top of him, cock down his throat, hanging on. 

Maybe he does it for Benny’s sake. Dean can’t see them, he hears them, and suddenly Cas’ head is moving but it’s not a fluid natural thing it’s forced, and he knows Benny will be holding his head and pulling him up, pushing him down, in one hand while the other is pressed between Dean’s legs. Heel of his palm rubbing against the taint while his fingers dig against the walls of Dean’s ass till he jolts and his thighs start to quiver and Benny focuses there, making him drool, making him moan like a fucking whore. 

_They don’t need to sleep, they don’t need to eat. They don’t need to do anything but survive here. It’s weird. Dean guess it’s like how you hear when someone loses one sense and all the others heighten. His drive to sleep and eat are strange hollow things like ghosts in his mind they still make their presence known, every now and then, but he doesn’t need them and his other instincts are heightened. All he needs to do is survive, kill. Cut a path for himself, his angel, the vampire, out of this wretched place._

_It’s not really that wretched. It’s pure. It’s simple. It’s uncomplicated. He can understand this, unlike the tangled skeins of everything that had become in his life topside, it’s easy here. But it’s easy because he has a goal and that goal is to get out alive and take them with him. He needs that, he needs to cling to it because it drives him forward and keeps his arms swinging._

Benny pulls Cas up and shoves him back. Cas goes with it, he swings his legs over Dean’s face and crawls up towards his head. Dean sits up, Benny’s strong hands at his hips flipping him over. Pushing up on his knees as he’s pulled, Dean spreads his legs and rocks back against Benny, thick fucking cock sliding already slick between his ass cheeks as Benny scoots closer and lines up. Cas kneels in front of him, crooning and murmuring things that Dean doesn’t want to hear as he cards his fingers through Dean’s short hair. 

Cas holds his face, curls over and kisses him as Benny pushes in. Thick and hard and undeniable, Dean’s moan breaks on a sob when Benny thrusts hard and holds him back so he can’t pull away. It always stings, he’s too big that Dean can barely even fit his mouth around it. He craves that jolt of shocked pain, that clench of muscles against it that makes his hips judder as he twists futilely in Benny’s hold. Once he’s calmed down, once Benny starts pulling out a little to rock smoothly into him, Cas pulls his face closer. Kneels up and his pretty angel boy cock is flushed and trickling come already, plump head red and asking entrance. Dean opens his mouth, spreads his legs, welcomes them in. 

_He doesn’t need things but he wants. Maybe he’s still just a little bit human although the longer he stays here the more he feels like the monsters that surround them. It’s not food he’s hungry for, or sleep, or safety. He craves the warmth of their bodies, the reassurance of mutual wanting and comfort. They need to keep moving, hack their way out, but he pauses every now and then. Just to catch his breath, and the air here is so sweet with the smell of rain wet leaves and mud and the blood that’s sunk into his body deeper than skin._

_The sweetest of the smells is the crook of Cas’ neck, under the thick warm softness of his beard where his skin wrinkles in stripes of dirty clean dirty. It’s the smell of Benny’s chest through his thin shirt, the way it expands contracts expands with his breath and can’t help pressing closer. Pressed between the two of them, he doesn’t need but he wants and he feeds on their reciprocation. Even monsters can want things, monsters like vampires and angels._

It’s a piss poor substitution and Dean knows just how shallow, how temporary it is, but he can’t help the sense of satisfaction being full of Benny and Cas. Both of them using him, wanting him, rocking him back and forth between them. Choking when he’s held too long on Cas’ cock with it down his throat and he can’t breath, whining and groaning when Benny fucks too hard and grinds into him. But it’s good. Full. He’s been so empty inside, reeling from the transition to topside and he just doesn’t feel like he belongs here any more. He needs sleep and food now. It’s like their lack had left something hollow inside of him. He wants that purity again. Cut, kill, and keep moving, keep moving. There’s stillness now, emptiness. He can’t hack into everything around him. Something’s missing, carved out of his chest, his body is just a hollow simple thing. It feels right, full of them, missing pieces slotting up jig saw and the picture is all there. 

There’ll be bruises on his hips from Benny’s calloused hands. Cas mutters and slides in and out of his mouth. He doesn’t even think to swallow, or move or anything. He lets them. Spit dripping down his chin, fingers pulling at his hair, Benny thrusting hard enough the loud smack of skin almost echoes and they all rock together, forward back, fluid ease of knowing each other. 

_It’s filthy, and it’s pure. Purgatory is supposed to be simple. It’s a contradiction. Dean doesn’t know anymore, he’s going mad. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here or where he’s going. They lead him, he follows, he leads them, they follow. Closer, Benny says. They’re closer. Dangerous, Cas says. It’s too dangerous I can’t come._

_Dean didn’t listen to him, he was not physically capable of understanding the words that came out of Cas mouth. Cas was going to come and he was going to follow and he was going to do what Dean said because he always did what Dean said goddamit. Cas came for him when he needed, rebelled for him, gave it all for him. He can understand that his angel was hiding here at first - running away from him - because it was for him, for his safety. Now that he’s locked on he’s not going to let go. No matter what kind of curious, dangerous, questioning looks Benny throws their way._

Dean’s fingers scrabble uselessly against carpet that’s too thin to get a grip in. Benny heaves and growls when he comes, hips pressed flush to Dean and his body runs so hot he can feel the pulse of blood in his cock as it twitches with it’s release. Cas is still hard, holding back, he likes to fuck Dean’s face but it’s not so much for the pleasure - Dean thinks - as for the way Dean looks with his lips stretched around Cas’ dick and his eyes looking up at him so hungrily. Benny holds him, grinding, almost lifting him up off the floor, before he pulls out. 

Dean shudders and he forgets to suck when there’s a wet tongue wiggling past the loose stretch of muscle, Benny, licking his own come out of Dean’s ass. God, it’s sore and hot and sensitive and the slim wiggle of muscle into him is a tease more than anything. Cas pulls out, a hand gripped hard in his hair as he swipes saliva off Dean’s face. He’s flipped over again, Benny and Cas’ hands pulling at him, moving, demanding, wanting. Back to the scratchy carpet, Cas straddles him again, his waist this time. Dean can hear Benny spit, and his cock is gripped and held still in someone’s hand as Cas sinks down, his plush fucking lips parted on a moan as his head tips back. The fucking sounds that angel makes are downright sinful. 

_Every monster goes here. Dean has never really wondered where monsters go when he kills them. For humans, there’s a heaven and there’s a hell, there’s two places you go depending on whether you’ve been good or not. It’s arbitrary shit in Dean’s mind, because plenty of good people end up in hell and plenty of bad people end up in heaven. But Purgatory, that’s all that monsters get. Is there any sort of ethics for monsters, any sort of punishment. Because this doesn’t look like punishment, this looks like monster heaven. Nothing but an endless hunt, slaughter, run, hunt._

_It might be something like Dean’s heaven. Mindless. Endless. Pure. He’s still so hungry, so filthy, and he can’t stop. Wanting things. Needing. It runs together too much without a sense of time, without landmarks and stop, go, stop, it runs together. The heat of their bodies, the press of their mouths, on his filthy blood soaked skin when they rest. He’s so hungry, but he doesn’t need food._

Benny is still kneeling between his legs, pushing them wide and Cas’ legs go even wider as he sinks down and settles on Dean’s lap. Benny shoves his face down, licking at the wrinkled muscle of Dean’s hole seeping his come, lapping up the skin between his legs and sucking on a ball. Cas is wriggling in his lap, folded over on top of him and curling satisfied on his chest. Cas doesn’t move much, waits for his cue as he noses at the junction of Dean’s jaw, hands stroking down his ribs and tongue curling around the lobe of his ear. 

Push. Benny pushes at Cas, doesn’t have enough room down there, and Cas starts to move, lift up and sink, twist of his lithe hips, thighs clasped strong around Dean’s middle. Benny’s licking and sucking and biting at everything between his legs. Leaves bruises on his thighs, never hard enough to break the surface but there’ll be marks there tomorrow. Cas whimpers and braces his hands on Dean’s chest, easy fluid glide as he undulates, Cas’ dick trapped between their bellies and pressed so close, hot and sweaty and filthy and hungry. 

_They don’t all make it out together. Benny comes with him - inside of him - and Cas, well Dean doesn’t know where Cas has gotten off to. Benny was meant to go off and do his own thing. They were friends, yeah, and they were more, but this is topside, this is earth. Things aren’t so simple and pure here. Dean is weak here. When he needs to do more than kill things, he’s weak. So of course he goes to Benny, finds him when he’s called. Of course, despite Sam’s disapproval, he needs, he wants._

_And Cas. He was so worried, what happened to his angel, he figured Cas was dead and broken back in Purgatory. But when Dean saw him again, the angel was even more broken than he could have guessed. There was something wrong about him. Something off. Something wasn’t right and Dean didn’t know what had happened, what the gaps between then and now were filled with, and he knows that Cas won’t tell him. So he’s selfish. He wants. And he takes. And all the rigidity, all that careful calm that Cas has acquired again, it all slips away and dissolves when they strip him down and put their mouths to him again. This here, now, they can pretend._

Dean clenches his jaw but manages to keep his eyes open, locked on the wide bright blue hovering above him, his hands sliding up the curves of Cas’ back, all hard muscle and the dip of his spine and the jut of his shoulders. Benny groans between his legs, hungry, but he takes no more than is given. Dean can never hold on long when Cas is in his lap. Surrounded by the heat and tremble of his angel’s body, their faces close but not touching, breath across his cheek and questions on Cas’ lips - lies - that will never be told, Dean holds on to Cas’ body because that’s all he’s given, and he comes inside of him. Thrusting up still, the brush of Benny’s beard against his skin while the vampire presses into whatever he can, Dean lets it go and opens his mouth to let out the scream on his lips. 

Cas holds out, he always holds out the longest. Once Dean has let go, and Benny is licking up the come that slides down his cock still in Cas’ ass, Cas trembles and snaps his hips. Benny licks around his hole, and Dean can feel it, Benny’s tongue sliding up his cock and sucking at the come leaking out of Cas. The angel folds down onto him, clutching at his shoulder, face hidden in the crook of his neck, rubbing his cock on Dean’s stomach he comes with a tense jerk and collapses. Benny is still licking at them, humming and rubbing his face between Dean’s legs, cleaning up all the traces of their indulgence. 

They are filthy, hungry things.


End file.
